Those Who Know Me
by hollynmcoy451
Summary: This fan fiction is about a wolf pack. The story Line has nothing to do with either ROTG or Fairy Tail. I only take characters. Nothing else. Big Four, Natsu and a few OCs here and there. *FIRST CHAPTER IS MAIN SUMERY OF THIS STORY* You have been warned. Rated T because of later advents, Swear words and some suggested things, along with nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Basicly a pack that is made up of many different animal packs, dragons, wolfs, hell hounds, large cats, birds. Each one had a leader, this leader is part of the Great Leaders. The Great Leaders make most of the choices that involve the entire pack. Most leaders meet more then three times a season.

The leader, Alpha, is chosen by all the elders, and old Great Leaders. The Alpha before the new one is asked to pick a Beta. Keep in mind that these choices are well thought out, and that each new leader is not chosen by the old leader of that same position.

The position above it picks, or suggest a new leader they see as well fit to run that pack.

There are only a few packs that still run this way. Those that cross paths with the pack are expected to treat them like equals. If an attack should happen to take place then then Pack Leader, or Alpha must step in and ask them to leave the pack.

What happens if humans and scientist get caught up in this? Read more to find out.


	2. the beginning

Chapter one: pack members

We ran the cold winter snow blinding us and brought frostbite to some noses. I knew my pack couldn't stand it much longer. While running I gave a great howl, alerting beta of the pack. A dragon, night fury to clarify.

Her cry answered in less than seconds. I made a motion with my tail and ears, telling the pack that we had no more than a fourth of a mile left.

They ran their little hearts out. I was proud of these small pups, they had taken down a full grown moose, as a team, ran the farthest in their lives, and made no complaint on how cold they were or how bad their feet hurt. They ran and listened and followed the younger alpha for the day.

The wind gave a cold blow, testing their hearts and strength to move on. The farthest in the back gave a yelp, and a few of the younglings in the back helped. That is how we are. No one is left to be eaten or frozen over. I told the small alpha to keep running I went to the back.

Barking for the other to leave him and go back with the pack. They left and I looked at him. The young pup, his left leg taken by a human no more than a season ago. This pup had more will than most in the pack. He had fallen and his black raven fur had been covered in snow.

I nuzzled his fur, hearing his whines. He looked up, saying that he wanted to move but the weather had gotten to him. His thin coat was not meant for this thick winter storm.

I took him lightly in my jaws, and ran to catch up with the other pups. They had followed my order and had made it to the camp. Our Beta came down from the sky with the young dragons that we had been training as well.

I set the young pup by the fire, and curled up next to him making sure he would warm up, quickly. He began to speak and I hushed him. Speaking would take up much of his already gone energy.

Beta came over and fueled the fire more. The rest of the pups, and young dragons gathered around the fire. Curling up next to each other, and with the other pups of each group.

The other leaders of the pack came to ask us of our training. Before they could get out a word all the pups, and dragons had fallen asleep. They came to me and Beta. They each had sat at the fire.

"We wish to know what happened to the small one," the eldest wolf spoke, his dark grey fur, and yellowed eyes stood on end and staring at the pup.

"Because of his recent limb loss, Toothless here," I nodded to him. "Has been getting use to only traveling on three legs. He worked hard today and took the kill blow to the moose."

"We shall be leavin him here at this camp. He journey is over," one of the elders said.

"I think not. When was this decided?" Beta asked, looking protectively over the pup.

"It isn't your constern as a beta, you hot- headed beast," the same elder growled.

"You do not treat your Beta like that, she has a higher ranking than you ever would. And it is both hers and mine concern as pack leaders," I stated, staring down the foolish elder. "Why have you made this choice?"

"He only slows the pack down. His intake is more than he is worth," the elder defended.

A low growl started in Betas throat.

"I don't see it that way. It would be giving up, and leaving one behind."

"But-"

"And to leave him behind would go against EVERYTHING this pack stands for. If you dislike any one or the way I run my pack then leave, but I can not promise a safe return." I growled, teeth bared and ready to pounce.

The elders all looked like I was a demon. The one that spoke had his tail low.

"If any of you agree with him, I ask you to speak up. No harm will come to you, I just wish to know who believes in this lie of our pack," I spoke calmly.

Six out of the nine elders agreed with the fool. They stepped forward and held their heads high. They had learned when to speak up when they saw a problem, and that was all they learned from being in my pack.

"Please leave before I hunt you. I will not have six mutts in this pack that think for one second that I will leave a pup out in the cold, and die," I stated and cleaned Toothless's fur.

The smart ones left without a question, but the fool stayed mouth gaping open.

"You cast us out? We have more experience than this…this… piece of dirt!" He barked.

"He is not dirt!" Beta growled, ready to eat the fool. "He may be a pup but he is more useful the you! He carries his weight!"

"Are you implying that I don't carry my own weight!? I have made some of the most important choices of this pack! I am more important than you and that worthless pup could ever be together!" He barked louder, sure to wake the pups.

Beta gave him a warning, a light blast next to the fool's paw,"Next time it is the foot that comes off."

He stood his ground,"You just can't get over that I am right."

She looked at me, I gave a small nod. A quick flash of black pasted me and the fool was gone. I looked at the last of the elders. The three of them looked to me for orders.

"Please have a perimeter check. I don't want them to influence lies around. We are having a pack meeting in the morning," I informed and they carried out my orders.

I sat alone with the sleeping pups. Toothless wiggles and I felt my black-red fur move. He looked up at me, his eyes still carried his sleep. I nuzzle his face, and he curled up again falling asleep.

Beta came back down with bones in her mouth,"Found new toys. Sorry about the elder stuff, I just can't let anything happen to that little one," she moved some of the pups closer to the warmth and blew a light fire on the dragons that weren't near pups.

"It is fine, we now have less work to deal with. I know what you mean. He was the smallest of his mother's litter. Left out in the winter," I said nodding to her.

"There is no way… I'm just gonna blow off," she opened her wings and left without leaving a cold breeze, or disturbing the fires she set. With the pups asleep, warm fire against my fur, and the days work made me tired. I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of beta crying out in pain. I got up and ran off following the sound. North, of the camp. I caught a swift sent of fire and ran faster. I came to a campsite, humans roamed trying to capture Beta.

I ran to a tent and pulled out its support, trapping those inside. I did the same to all of the tents.

Looking to the skies I searched for beta, and found a quick flash of blue light. She was there, I howled, telling her I was at the camp.

"Get the hell out of here!" She called," It isn't safe and who is looking after the pups? Get back to camp. Please. "

I wasn't the one for leaving my beta in harms way but with a powerful roar she gave, I got that she had it under control. I got back to the camp and counted all the younglings. No one left and no new ones.

Relieved, I curled up next to the stray pup again, and let sleep take over. Never did the thought of my beta out alone cross my mind, she was a big dragon and could take care of herself. While the thoughts of the morning pressed my brain with new questions for beta, the pups stirred and stated their hunger with whines and pleads. We went for a quick hunt in the early hours. Taking down a few sick cattle and one caff. With most the pack full on the meat, we headed back at the campsite to await the arrival of the other members of the pack.

While the wait took a few hours, I went searching for beta. All over the camp. A twenty foot radius around the camp, and a search party to check and recheck the places I had and had not.

When the rest of the pack leaders came, I stood by the willow tree. All of our pack was going to be together for the first time in awhile. Beta and I both missed them a lot. She was waiting for this and no could find her anywhere. It was like she flew off the face of the earth.

The gamma and delta packs came in. Bailey, gamma leader, came running as fast as her bear feet could carry her. Her pack only a few feet behind. Some cubs hung to their mothers backs. While delta flew from the air.

With all of the pack leaders had came to the tree, it took all of my will to not tackle my friends, all my close friends. All but Beta.

"Tonight, I have called all of the pack leaders here. All cubs, pups, and young ones have experienced how our pack runs and have proven themselves. I thank all of you for coming." I spoke, trying not to allow my voice to show my anger, fear, or worry.

"You know we would come, and where is Beta?" Gamma tilted her head.

"Beta had ran into some humans," I pointed my nose in the direction. "No more than six miles west. That is the freshest scent of hers. We shall be heading that way. I only ask for a party of four. I shall be leading the search. The other pack leaders I ask for them to stay here and wait to see if beta should return."

Easily the other top four leaders choose to stay to keep the peace and the thought of mutiny out of minds. Gamma insisted to come. While asking older members of the pack,Grey, wolf, red coat and two moon cycles older than beta and I, asked to come.

Along with him, came a raven, Alivia, and a small mountain cat, Marvy. As we went to leave a pair of small teeth sunk into my tail. I turned to see small little toothless.

"I vanna elp!" He spoke with my tail in his mouth.

"You can come, small one. Just no more biting tails, your fangs have grown a lot haven't they?" I smiled at him.

He gave a glad bark and ran after bailey. The bear playfully chased him along with the raven, helping the pup get on the large bears back. Marvy walked a good distance from them and me. But once, when Toothless came up to the feline, she played for a while.

Grey kept close to me. He was a good childhood friend. But he became slightly to close, even when mating season was over.

"Hey. How have you been, Alpha?" He spoke teasingly.

"I'm not planning to relive the past. I'm just looking for Beta. Nothing seems right. She has been very angry and more hot headed than usual." I admitted, shaking my head.

"She found a way to cool that flame?" He chuckled.

"Somewhat. But she keeps going off in the middle of the night. Then sleeps past the youngest pups. It looks like she is getting thinner," I spoke of my worried to my old friend.

"She seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Wouldn't she have told me?"

"Have you asked her about it?" He pressed on.

"No."

He sighed, "Have you questioned any of her choices?"

"Yes. Last night she yelled at me to run, and I did. She hasn't been back since then," I quickly glanced around, looking for predators.

Toothless came up to us, ending our conversation. He asked Blood personal questions, earning a glare from me.

"How long have you know Alpha?" He asked, but before Grey could even think of an answer, the runt's stomach spoke and stated his need for food.

"We have to hunt sometime soon," The raven called from the bear's back.

"I know. Can you scope out ahead and look for a herd that either has elders or is plentiful. I don't want to stray from the path," I asked the raven. She nodded her head and took off. Food wasn't on my mind but I had to make sure that this small pack would have the energy to get up and run if need be.

Alivia returned with in less than ten minutes,"The nearest food source is at this camp. No more than half a mile. Humans are in the camp though. I heard one of them talk about an attack last night."

"Good work," I praised. "Now we have to be quiet and not make noise. We will have to sneak in quickly, and get back to Beta's scent." I stopped to see Toothless sniffing the air, and ran off in the direction the raven came.

"Toothless!" Gamma called for the pup. He kept running. The others looked to me for what to do.

"Find a place to rest, I'm going to follow him," I lifted my nose to the black pup running through the snow, and trees that surrounded the area. They nodded. I ran off after the pup, not using much of my energy.

"I …smell… her," he said between sniffs of the ground and the air.

I sniffed the snow right under toothless,"It is her scent, but it has a different fragrance. Like there was someone else here."

"I remember the night she found me. All I could smell was this scent." He took in the memory with joy.

"Let's get moving. If we can find her and get out without to much blood, we will be able to be back by the time the pack has hunted dinner." I walked next to him.

"She is getting closer," he said, tail wagging faster.

"I smell it now," I looked around for black.

The small pup came to a sudden stop. I looked at him in question. He ran forward barking and wagging his tail. I walked over to him with caution. He started to bark louder and began to dig at the cold snow in front of a fallen tree.

"What are you…" was all I got out before a human stuck a needle by my rear, I fell to the ground cold and numb all over. Toothless looked at them is fear, but from behind the log came out from behind the log and opened their arms. He jumped into them gladly. The last thing I heard,"She'll be fine. I'm right here, Alpha." My eyes closed and the human placed her hand on my head.

I woke in a cage. One ment for a larger animal than I. I could easily slip through the bars, if the humans hadn't covered them in what looked like sharp thorns.

I layed on the cold grown, listening to the sound of foot steps. All over. All the noises, voices, roaring machines, foot steps. I heard all of it. Pain rushed through my head.

The large cage was covered with blankets. All that I could feel was a cold breeze, freezing my limp, cold, aching body to the floor of the cage. Every noise and cold breeze made my mind ask to fall back to the darkness. I allowed it and passed out.

What felt like hours later, I woke in the same cage, only the wires were gone. I quickly got up and ran out through the bars. I quickly found Beta's scent and followed my nose, I went down a lot of hallways, running past no humans. No one was any were.

The scent became stronger, but another scent lingered with it. It was hard to ignore, but I could quickly pick between the two. The more I caught the scent, the more mesmerized I became with it. I was glad that Beta's scent was lingered with the other one's.

I soon heard voices, loud and shouting. I heard a growl and knew it was my Beta. She was never one to keep her mouth shut.

I quickly came to a room where a male yelled,"Jessica! You know this will not work! When can you get that through your thick dragon skull!"

I looked in the room and before the other person could answer. There stood a male, toothless walking around the room. Then by the door stood a large half human half dragon. Black scales danced down the being's spine, leading to the tail. Wings covered the front half of what looked like a naked body. The head had a very dirty blonde hair with black night furry ears and spikes, dancing over the hair. The tail was a replica of the one that belonged to Beta, right down to the scar that traveled from the beginning of the human back, to about a fourth way into the tail.

"Well, stop staring. I know I'm half naked," she pulled her wings tighter around her torso. I saw her face, also human but had the hair line the scales began and her teeth were dragon teeth sharp and ready to kill. Her feet were dragon feet but her arms were well concealed, but at the first wing rig, I saw claws with scales covering a human hand.

"What in the name of the moon," I gawked at this creature that smelled and resembled Beta, but there was no way this was the dragon I knew.

She snarled," I'm not in the mood to explain to you, Alpha. Now Fost-ass," she returned to the male with white hair and the great scent. "It will work because I have recalculated this shit more than ten thousand times! And Hiccup has already made the contraption!" She picked toothless up and walked out of the room.

"Alpha, please follow me," she said, with her anger in slight check.


End file.
